


The holy man

by jajafilm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is forced to reveal his magic to save others, and Arthur has a great explanation. How history and faith is created...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The holy man

##  **The holy man**

 

There was a silence, a silence which makes Merlin could easily hear the frantic beating of his heart. He looked around. On the faces of the Knights, on the faces of his friends wore an shock, disbelief and... oh God, of disgust with terror. Some of them even have drew his sword.

“What do you think you're doing, Leon?” Arthur approached one of them. Arthur, the king, his master, his friend, wasn't he! Arthur, King, who suffered so much because of magic, a man whom he lied… He cheated him and lied to him for years.

“My lord, he is a traitor,” Knight said cautiously. He was very well aware of how much king and servant are close, or at least they were.

“Traitor?” Arthur repeated uncomprehendingly, as if it while ago nothing had happened. “And in what way, what he's done?” he asked, and everyone was looking at him not believing their ears.

“My Lord, haven't you seen it? He used magic, he is a sorcerer,” Leon explained patiently. Finally, after Arthur's face flashed something like understanding and Merlin's blood froze. His last hope was gone. But it would be immediately Arthur could not laugh hysterically over the entire wheel.

“Merlin… and the sorcerer!”

“But you saw it?!” shouted another knight, but was cut off immediately.

“Yes, I saw. I saw, that he saved us all. For years now he is doing it, I know that he isn't ordinary servant. Magic is bad, it is the evil that corrupts people and hurting them. However, each of you can swear that what Merlin has doing is good for the people, the king and the whole country. It is a blessed. In Merlin is not the only one bone of evil, therefore it is abundantly clear that what you have seen, cannot be magic. No… it was a miracle, made holy man,” Arthur said with a confident smile. He patted his servant comradely the back and then he went on another leg of the journey to the Kingdom of Kalvik, where he was sign an important a peace treaty.


End file.
